1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trailer assembly for towing a wheeled or tracked vehicle, and in particular to a trailer assembly for towing a vehicle having a lift arm which can be utilized with the trailer assembly in raising and lowering the vehicle off the ground so that the vehicle is fully supported by the trailer assembly for towing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is sometimes desirable, and any many cases necessary, to transport large heavy vehicles over conventional roadways where it would be impractical or even dangerous to operate the vehicles under their own power. Self-propelled farm and earth moving equipment having hydraulic lift equipment, such as combines, bulldozers, backhoes, front-end loaders and the like, in particular, are usually not well suited to be driven on many public streets and highways. In order to transport these vehicles, trailers are used to haul the vehicles from place to place.
The most common trailer used for this purpose are the flatbed type trailers which have a large enough surface area to fully support the vehicle being towed. Other trailers that have been specially designed and constructed for use solely with the specific type of vehicle needed to be hauled are also used. In either case, the vehicle must be driven onto the trailer and properly positioned. Once the vehicle is properly positioned, the vehicle is usually secured to the trailer by means of lines, chains or ropes. These prior art trailers usually take up a large amount of space and are often quite heavy themselves, adding additional weight that must be towed along with the vehicle.
What is needed is a lightweight trailer for towing vehicles having hydraulic lift equipment which is easy to store, can be used on various vehicles, consumes very little space and does not require that the vehicle be driven onto the trailer.